The various Cloud Services (e.g. IaaS, SaaS, PaaS) and/or Operational Tools (e.g. Monitoring, Logging, Security, Configuration Management etc.) are increasingly programmable. These programmable Cloud services exposes APIs (Application Programming Interface) that can be programmed through any languages such as Java/Python/Node.Js/C# etc. The resources and its related action(s) on the services can be automated by consuming or programming the API. To achieve a desired result efficiently and effectively, these services need to be orchestrated more than automated as it involves coordination of lower level action on multiple resources and/or components to provide a desired result. There are multiple Domain Specific languages (DSLs) and/or templates or declarative definitions started coming up to Orchestrate Cloud platforms and Services. DSLs can be human readable and machine understandable declarative structure represented in YAML/BON/YAQL. DSLs can be executed by respective platform or engine. Cloud platform and/or service providers can provide their native DSLs for orchestrating group of resources to meet the provisioning requirements of infrastructure and application Cloud native DSLs typically orchestrate actions such as, inter alia: provisioning, application deployment, scaling policies of Cloud resources (e.g. virtual machines, virtual networks, data storage, applications deployments, etc.) to manage them as group or stack in its platform. Cloud resources and related components can be managed as a group and/or stack instead of separate entities as they are related and interdependent parts of a single workload. The group and/or stack provisioned by Cloud native DSLs may be mutable. Though there are lot of advantages of using Cloud native DSLs, it has the following limitation, inter alia: i) Does not support discrete actions on the resources; ii) Does not support Schedules and Workflows; iii) Does not support Orchestration-of-On premise infrastructure; iv) Supports orchestration of resources and services only in their own platform; etc. Accordingly, a system and method for interoperable cloud DSL to orchestrate multiple Cloud platforms and services provide means to overcome the above limitation.